


Bill Cipher Almost Eats a Taco

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Taco Bell, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS





	

Bill Cipher Eats a Taco.

One day in Gravity Falls, Bill was floating around and getting into random stuff. Suddenly he saw a taco bell. "What's a taco bell?" he though and went inside. He heard screaming from the bathroom but ignored it and walked to the register.   
"Hello, is this taco bell?"

"No, this is McDonalds." said the cash register guy with sarcasm.

"Oh sorry." said Bill obviously not catching on.

Bill walked out and unknowingly saved himself from the horrors of someone else's fanfiction.


End file.
